


Loverboy gushing about your cock

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Mickey gets his wisdom teeth out. Ian, Mandy, Fiona and Lip go with him. Mickey doesn't remember Ian is his boyfriend, so he asks Mandy who the handsome stranger is and flirts with an amused Ian.





	Loverboy gushing about your cock

Mickey had to get his wisdom teeth taken out and had not stopped bitching about it all week. He repeatedly whined to Ian he could do it his damn self but Ian argued if he fucked up his mouth his blowjobs would be really shit. 

Carl was actually the one who encouraged Mickey's decision as he told his brother's boyfriend about the strong drugs he would receive. Mickey begrudgingly agreed to go go to the dentist and get the shit done properly.

Fiona, Lip, Ian and Mandy had all come along to take Mickey. He voiced many times that it was ridiculous and he could go on his own but Ian relentlessly told him to 'shut the fuck up, Mick. We're fucking family and are going to look after you, jackass.' Mickey smiled brightly and not very secretly at that.

Mickey had been in surgery for about 20 minutes and Ian was freaking out. Mandy watched him pacing. She pointed out 'Ian. He's been shot more times than he has fucking teeth. Calm the fuck down.' Ian nodded but continued to gnaw on his lip. Fiona took pity on him and said soothingly 'he's going to be fine.' Lip snorted 'think Mickey is going to let anymore fuck up his mouth? Needs it to suck you o-' Mandy interrupted 'please don't talk about my brother it such vulgar ways.' Ian smirked and teased 'big word, Mands.' She stuck up her middle finger and Ian noticed he had calmed down considerably, thank god for his family.

A kind nurse appeared and shared that procedure was successful and Mickey was ready for his family to enter now. 

The Gallaghers and Mandy walked into the room and Ian chuckled when he saw Mickey's bright eyed and innocent expression. His boyfriend was really fucking out of it. This surprised Lip who was sure Mickey had taken every drug he could get his hands on before.

Mickey recognised his sister immediately and shouted 'Mandy!' He engulfed her in a big bear hug which caused Mandy to huff 'get the fuck off me, man!' Mickey looked sheepish as he didn't realise he was being overly affectionate.

Mickey notice Ian stood slightly back, leaning against the wall. Ian had made no move towards his boyfriend, instead watching him and Mandy interact, just relieved he was okay. Ian kind of felt embarrassed about how much he was worrying earlier.

Mickey saw Ian's broard shoulders and red hair and though he looked ridiculously sexy. Lip scoffed when he saw Mickey lick his lips. 

In a loud whisper Mickey nudged Mandy and asked 'who's that?' Mandy smirked 'my friend Ian.' Mickey stared at Ian and his pupils dilated. Very unsubtly he questioned 'does he have a girlfriend?' Fiona let a small snicker leave her mouth. 

Ian grinned and looked around the room, pretending he couldn't tell Mickey was practically ogling him. Ian had to admit, it felt amazing. He had sometimes insecurely wondered if Mickey only grew to love him because of all the shit they went through, but watching Mickey look him up and down was causing Ian's doubts to slip away as it was obvious he really was insanely attracted to him.

Mandy delivered the best possible news to Mickey by promising 'actually, Ian's gay.' Mickey exclaimed dramatically 'seriously? He is the hottest fucking guy I've ever seen!' Mickey paused and glanced down to Ian's crotch. He looked impressed and raised his eyebrows to Mandy in a knowing manner. He smirked, still thinking no one could hear them 'holy fuck, look! He is totally packing, my god! Fucking firecrotch over there!'

Fiona and Lip snorted, highly entertained at Mickey's wanton advanced towards their brother. Ian blushed profusely at the old nickname.

Mickey's voice wobbled slightly and the insecurity lacing his words was clear 'think he would like me?' Fiona's heart swelled at how utterly adorable Mickey was, she never thought that was something she would think. He looked so eager but anxious to make a good impression, it was seriously endearing.

Mandy smiled 'you ask too many fucking questions. Should I ask Ian to come here?' Mickey nodded vigorously and Mandy signalled Ian to walk over, like he hadn't heard every comment passed between them.

Ian stepped forward and remembered how worried he was for Mickey, moments before he saw him. He stroked Mickey's hair comforting, automatically. The older boy sighed into the touch. Mickey swooned at what he believed was the most beautiful stranger he was ever laid his eyes on. He giggled 'h...hey. I'm Mickey, Mandy's brother.' Lip was seriously glad Ian had forced him to come along and support Mickey's dentist visit. Watching the ex-thug introduce himself in such a manner was providing hours of teasing material for Lip. 

Ian grinned and Mickey felt like he was watching the sun on the fucking earth. He couldn't stop thinking about how gorgeous the tall redhead was. Ian was desperate to hear his reaction so he admitted 'I'm actually your boyfriend, Mick.'

Mickey's mouth gaped like a fish. 'No way! I'm so fucking lucky! For how long?' Ian felt all fuzzy inside but had no idea how to answer the question. He shrugged 'we've been fucking since I was 15.' Mickey grinned and Lip could tell it was genuine happiness, yes drug induced, but real fucking effervescence that was blatant through his expression.

Mickey tried to sound flirtatious to his stupidly attractive boyfriend 'so... you like me?' Ian laughed 'I love you, dumbass.' Mickey's eyes shined brightly and he breathed 'holy shit.' The fact that someone could love him, was blowing his mind and it twisted Mandy's insides a bit. She knew Mickey deserved love.

Mickey tried for casual when he greedily grabbed Ian's hand but it didn't work as Ian snorted. Mickey snapped defensively 'what, I can't hold my fucking boyfriend's hand?' Lip rolled his eyes as that sounded more like Mickey. Ian said smugly 'no, by all means, be my guest.' Ian was always the one initiating touches between the couple and had to stop a snigger than Mickey was in charge for once.

Mickey raised their interlocked hands to his eyes and watched intently. Ian was confused to what had caught his attention as his grip was clutching but Mickey held a soft expression. Fiona inquired 'Mickey, what are you doing?' He mumbled 'pretty,' in reference to Ian's long gangly digits wrapped around his.

Mandy cooed in the background and Ian defended the usually reserved Mickey's honour 'shut the fuck up.' Mickey blurted out 'can we like... make out?'

Their company laughed as Mickey really was not suave. Ian replied apologetically 'can't make out till your mouth gets better.'

Mickey slumped down into the chair and pouted. Lip thought he was looking at Liam for a minute. Mickey complained 'I wanna make out and bang my hot fucking boyfriend who loves me!' Fiona dissolved into giggles but Ian ignored her. 

The nurse from early came back and told Ian they could take Mickey home now. He thanked her graciously and gripped on to Mickey's waist, pulling him up like if he was drunk. Mickey was being stupidly unhelpful as he was just clutching Ian's arms and Ian knew he was feeling his muscles. He huffed 'have to help me a bit here, love.' 

Mickey laughed at the pet name and said 'sorry.' He stood up and wobbled a bit. Lip offered to help but Mickey refused raising his middle finger. He said 'I think Ian's got me, thanks douchebag.' Fiona laughed 'he still doesn't like Lip!' Every one laughed at the joke Mickey didn't understand.

Once they were in the car, Mickey rest his head on Ian's lap. Mickey noticed his cheek was pressed right against his crotch and even though Ian was soft, shit he felt big. Mickey babbled 'Jesus Ian, you're dick is like fuckin-' Ian cut him off hissing 'oh my god, shut the fuck up. Our sisters are here!' Fiona and Mandy grimaced but Lip felt annoyed he was left out and said 'what about me? Do I want to listen to loverboy gushing about your cock?' Mickey scoffed 'think you should hear about what a good one's like, Phillip. Doesn't look like you have much to be proud of.' Lip gasped but Mandy and Ian laughed hysterically.

He stayed there for most of the ride, stroking Ian's leg while Ian hummed. After a while he groaned grumpily and sat up, poking his face and flinching.

Ian questioned 'starting to wear off?' Mickey slurred 'shut the fuck up!' He was in a lot of pain which Fiona could see from the flinching. 

Mandy piped up 'that anyway to speak to your hot boyfriend with a big dick?' Lip laughed and Mickey rolled his eyes 'don't fucking talk about that.' Ian said proudly 'I thought you were being fucking cute.' Mickey flipped him off and despite the swelling, Mandy could see a small smile.


End file.
